


All Is Found

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beware, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hospitalization, Kids, Marriage, Sex, So much angst, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, basically your average happily ever after, but magical, holy shit graves and phina are crying, mentioned - Freeform, percaphina feels, screw newtina i need percaphina rn, that happens, war what war?, y'all read that right, yada yada yada, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: An unlit cigarette and an untouched glass of firewhiskey. That’s what was left of him. Thatmonsterhad the audacity to steal Percival’s body and not even hide away the last remnants of the man Seraphina had fallen for—just take him and hide him away to beused, to beabused.No words could encapsulate her grief.None.*An exploration of Percival Graves and Seraphina Picquery as a couple.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Seraphina Picquery
Kudos: 20





	All Is Found

Maybe Seraphina could’ve… could’ve paid more attention to Percival, or—or accepted his offer to take a vacation in Hawaii together (scandalous, yes, but he wasn’t going without her so when she had to forlornly refuse he didn’t leave, which meant he was still in NYC ripe for abduction), or assigned more Aurors to trail him, just _something_ , Phina could’ve done _something_ to save him.

But she can’t save the past. Only protect the future. So, there she was, walking determinedly down the hallway of the Weiss hospital in a suburb of New York City to see Percy. After months of barely any leads, one of the junior Aurors (a spritely young woman fresh from training) picked up on a clue within a mountain of paperwork she was given pertaining to the case. Picquery had immediately submitted a referral for promotion and had it fast-tracked. That Auror was now standing outside the door to Percy’s room in the hospital.

Composing herself, Phina tilted her head at the young Auror and pushed open the door. The monotonous beeping of the machine measuring his heart rate sometimes made her feel trapped, like being sent back to when her ma and pa died years ago in a hospital much worse than this one. The door clicked shut behind her and she let the facade fall: Phina took off her hat, letting her magic fade from her blond hair so it tumbled down to her shoulders. She hadn’t properly styled it since Graves was found (and she kept trying to think of him as Graves in the hopes that it would numb the pain). She let unbidden tears gather in her eyes as she bit her lip. She supposed it was a habit she’d somehow picked up from Tina. 

Phina conjured a plush chair next to Percy’s bed and sat down, tentatively grasping his hand in hers. She swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat before starting to speak.

“Hey… Percy,” she managed shakily; she couldn’t bring herself to call him Percival, even. _Weak._ Her eyes scanned his face as she rubbed soothing circles on his hand with her thumb. “Not much has happened since yesterday. The healers still say that the odds of you waking up are slim, but…”

A tear slid down her cheek and she fingered the plain ring on his finger as she choked on her words. He’d been wearing his promise ring when he was abducted. The one he first put on when he gave the other to Phina.

“I have to believe that you will. Remember our plans? We’d retire somewhere secluded after my term as president ended. Secretly elope so your family couldn’t fuck it up… And—and we’ll go to Hawaii for our honeymoon.” She smoothed the hair on his forehead, brushing it away from his face. “Please wake up, Percy,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his hand. “I don’t want to live without you.”

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and eventually, she lost hope that he would ever wake up. Standing in front of the mirror of her bathroom late one night, Seraphina took her promise ring off her ring finger for the first time since she’d been alerted to his abduction. With red-rimmed eyes, she conjured a chain and placed the ring onto it, clipping it into place around her neck.

Fuck love. She never should’ve let herself fall for him. Damn her feelings for being so obstinate, damn Percy for being so goddamn hot, damn Grindelwald for hurting him, damn his family who had driven him away, damn it all. Phina and Percy weren’t fucking meant for love. They were supposed to be the leaders who got married to people who didn’t work in government jobs, had between one and four kids, eventually divorced their significant other because they didn’t spend enough time at home, and then started an affair with each other because people have needs, damn it.

But no, for whatever reason, their childhood crushes from their Ilvermorny days stayed long past their time and transformed into “lOvE.”

Phina leaned against the counter and covered her face with her hands, raking them through her hair before she looked at herself in the mirror again. Something shattered inside her then, and she let her tears fall for the first time in a long while without any guilt. She finally allowed herself to grieve for him, for the man to whom her heart belonged.

He might never wake up, and she couldn’t keep grasping at the hope that he would. It wouldn’t do her any good to stay stuck in the past. She had a country to take care of, that’s what she needed to focus on: Getting up in the morning, going to work, solving problems, and coming home bone-tired.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Percival had been found when Seraphina _finally_ got some good news. The junior auror (who was set to be mentored by Tina in a month since she technically was no longer a junior) had sent a Patronus straight to her bedroom, which had said two words: “He’s awake.”

Phina had immediately jumped out of bed, not bothering to do anything except pull her shoes and a fuzzy bathrobe on. She quickly grabbed her wand, sparks flying out of it (was that supposed to happen?!) as she shoved it into her pocket. Apparating straight to the entrance, she quickly made her way down the maze of hallways, trying her best not to run. She might be a complete emotional wreck, but she’s still the president, and presidents don’t _run_ in hospitals when their secret lover just woke up from a year-long coma. Or do they?

Her sleep-deprived question evaporated from her mind when she made it to Percy’s room. She exchanged a short conversation with the young auror before steeling herself and pushing open the door.

Seraphina stepped inside and let it close behind her, the tension in the room rising and rising and _rising_ because the bottomless dark brown eyes exactly as she remembered them were _open_ and _looking at her_ and the man they belonged to was _awake_. What the fuck was she supposed to say? _I love you. I missed you._ Those were all terribly inadequate phrases that did nothing to describe the crushing tsunamis of emotion she was feeling. The most accurate sentence she could think of was, _Percy, you were in a coma for a year, and every fucking day felt like I was dying in a fire that doesn’t burn your skin but instead burns away at your soul until you have no more walls and are left a broken mess of the person you built yourself, brick by brick, to be._ But how was she supposed to tell him that when she didn’t even know his mental state?

“For fuck’s sake, Phina,” Percy rasped, a smile stretching across his chapped lips, “Are you gonna say anything or not?”

And at that, she broke, her plush chair waiting to catch her as she fell and wept, sobs wracking her body as the only thought going through her mind repeated itself: _He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay._ She was vaguely aware of his hands rubbing her back and carding through her hair, his touch bringing back all the memories she’d been suppressing.

“What a sight for sore eyes,” she heard him comment after a while, and she looked up to see his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

“Me or me crying?” Phina croaked out, conjuring tissues. “And what the hell are you grinning for?”

He cupped her cheek with his hand, brushing away her tear tracks in one of his rare moments when he showed some semblance of vulnerability. She leaned into his touch, studying his eyes, and realized that the twinkle she’d noticed were tears, fucking _tears_. Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, didn’t cry, and neither did Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA. But Percy and Phina… well, they were human, and they cried. A tear slid down his cheek, and she reached out to wipe it away.

“He used you to get to me,” Percy began, barely above a whisper. “Used my memories. Tortured me. I watched you die _so many times_ , he made it like a nightmare—where you can’t control your feelings, can’t remember that it’s happened before to steel yourself.”

She suddenly climbed onto the hospital bed and laid next to him, burying her head on his shoulder as she hugged him close. She felt his arms wrap around her and tangle in her hair, his chest heaving as he sobbed. She was sobbing, too, goddammit.

“I thought you were never going to wake up,” she managed, hiccuping, and she pulled away so she could see his face. “God, Perce, you were _dead_ for a few minutes when they brought you in; I thought I’d lost you.”

He offered her soothing words, hoping that they’d help: “But you didn’t, Phina, I’m alive, you’re alive, we’re both alive.”

He attempted a smile through his tears but she couldn’t even _speak_ she was shaking so badly; Percival ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. Seraphina wasn’t sure why she was shaking, but she didn’t know how to stop.

“You don’t understand, you were in a coma for a _year_ , Percy. It’s been a year. I lost hope that you would ever wake up. I thought—I thought I’d never talk to you again, never be able to look in your eyes, never get to marry you and send that fuck you letter to your parents.”

He gave a weak laugh at that, and she smiled at him.

“I promise you that we will _definitely_ send that fuck you letter to them. As soon as I get outta here we’re going somewhere where no one but us can fuck anything up.”

His smile suddenly fled and he furrowed his eyebrows, Phina worriedly cupping his cheek with a hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, studying his eyes. “What are you planning? You’re not getting out of here quite yet…”

He had that _look_ in his eyes, the one he always got when he was planning something that was against the rules. “What’s today’s date?” 

“July 24th. 1928,” she answered, tacking on the year before narrowing her eyes at him, suspicious. “Why…?”

He smiled at her, a rare thing.

“Since you’re transferring your duties over to the new president now, we can… well, we can live. No responsibilities, no judgment. Just you and me in… what? Southern California? That’s pretty far from here.”

“Only place further that we could go is Hawaii,” she laughed, closing her eyes before tipping her forehead against his. “I might have to pinch myself. This doesn’t feel real.”

Percy didn’t say anything, instead capturing her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. Not his usual style, but then again, these weren’t their usual circumstances.


End file.
